Court of the Blades: Dukarem's Assault
This is the instance for collecting the medallion of Dukarem, the Caliph of the Court of the Blades, required for the quest . One person in the group must have completed in order to be able to zone the entire group in. Negative faction with The Court of the Blades does not prohibit entrance for other group members, but it is unknown if the person zoning the group in must be neutral or positive. Since two things need to be simultaneously at opposite ends of the zone (protect Dukaris and "spawn" Dukarem), bring at least two people. Walk through There is no failure lockout to this zone; feel free to do everything except kill Dukarem, simply to get a feel for the zone. If you wish the medallion, however, two things must be done - protect Dukaris and kill Dukarem, and Dukarem begins his attack on Dukaris as soon as you zone in. If Dukaris dies before Dukarem is off the third floor, Dukarem "wins" and remains unattackable. Speed is of the essence! Mobs in this zone range from 53 to 56▲▲▲, all Heroic. The mobs that are not essential to killing Dukarem/gaining the medallion are not mentioned in the walk-through; they are, however, very much there. First Floor Dukarem and Dukaris are NPCs fighting above you and can be ignored for now. They soon turn into mobs, however, so get to the second floor as quickly as possible. #Destroy one of the barricades in front of you. #Kill the guard captain and his group to open the doors to the stairs. #Go up to the second floor (the stairs have blow-up barrels rolled down them - do not linger on the stairs!) Second Floor Dukarem has retreated to the third floor balcony; Dukaris is still on the second floor but has retreated to the far end (above the zone-in). Both are now mobs, although Dukarem cannot be attacked. Dukaris #From whichever stair you came up, exit and turn to face the zone-in end. #Blow up the barricade. #Get to Dukaris and protect him - if he dies before Dukarem is attackable, you "lose" and will have to restart the zone. #*Waves of three guards each spawn from side rooms and attack Dukaris; this continues until Dukarem is dead. Dukarem #On either side of Dukarem's balcony is a climbable trellis. Pick one and climb up. #Get off the trellis and activate the safety switch - this opens the door on the opposite side. #Go back to the second floor, climb the other trellis and go through the now-open door. #Find the barrel and move it behind/into Dukarem. #Light the fuse and retreat to the second floor. #*If the barrel was correctly positioned, Dukarem has been knocked off his balcony down to the second floor. #Kill . #*Casters and those with ranged attacks that are protecting Dukaris can move to the side of the room, allowing them clear shots at both Dukarem and Dukaris' assailants. #*image:Dukarem_reuse.jpg #Take the medallion from Dukarem's lifeless body.